secret: Bob's burgers
by Milk-Man886
Summary: Gene gets a little wild when Jimmy Jr arrives


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bob's Burger's or any of the characters in it all in want to do is write an fan fiction**

 **Jimmy Jr X Gene Belcher**

Gene knew he was gay since he was in the 4th grade .He was in high school now now But he didn't plan on his first crush being Jimmy Jr. It was weird that he was in love with Jimmy Jr while his sister Tina who was also still crushing on him even though she already had a boyfriend.

One morning he woke up in his apartment and started making breakfast. He learned how to cook for himself a long time ago. He heard a knock on his door. Gene turned of the stove and went to open it and Jimmy jr was standing there. "Hi Gene I was bored and was in the neighborhood and decided to see if you were busy." "Nah I'm just here making me some food." Gene replied. "would you like some jim-man?". "still acting like a child." said jimmy.

After a while Gene was done cooking and they decided to eat. Jimmy and Gene ate bacon and eggs with pancakes. There was scilence for a while and then jimmy decided to say something. "Gene I have to tell you the truth I didn't decide to visit I was actually drunk last night and fell asleep near your house." "Is it okay if i spend the night for today." he said Gene started blushing _"Jimmy jr is spending the night OMG."_ Gene looked away red as a tomato then spoke shakely "Hey I have nothing to do right now you want to watch a movie?" "Sure what do you have to watch?" JJ asked "I got um sunday the 5th." gene replied "Cool." said jimmy jr "I'll make popcorn." said gene after he poped in the movie. Later in the movie after watching for so long they couldn't turn away from the screen the popcorn bowl was in the middle of them. When they both went for some popcorn their hands touched. _Would he mind if i kept my hand like that._

so gene just kept it like that till the end of the movie. "That was a great movie gene!" Then gene decided to tell the truth to Jimmy jr. " Hey can i tell you something?" "Sure Gene what do you want?" "I like you jimmy more than a friend." Jimmy jr looked at him with a surprised look. Gene was terrified. he was scared that Jimmy jr would reject him or hate him maybe.

Then jimmy jr kissed him. Gene was surprised but his mind was fuzzy he didn't know what he was doing just that he was liking it. Genes tounge fought Jimmy's ,gene would sometime give out moan or pull away just for a slight breath only to come back to Jimmy's lips. when they both stopped jimmy said "I love you too gene i always had." "Then why don't we heat things a little more?" gene replied. The he started to take of his shirt. It only took jimmy jr a second to see where this was going. They went on kissing then gene started to unbuckle jimmy Jr's pants. He reached into Jimmy's pants to feel his dick pulsating and giving off heat. Gene smiled then he pulled of Jimmy's pants taking of his underwear and all. Gene went down and started to suck jimmy off . licking the shaft up and down while Jimmy jr started moaning. Then gene put Jimmy's rod into his mouth every time he put another inch till he could feel the tip on the back of his throat. while gene was sucking off jimmy he decided to start pulling down Gene's pants and wank him off. Jimmy then started to comb his fingers through Gene's hair.

"Gene i..im a-bout to cum." jimmy said. gene then stopped "Lets not stop the fun then.". jimmy took this cue and turned him over he started grinding his dick between Gene's ass cheeks. gene could feel Jimmy's dick heart pounding from it. He started to tense up he wanted Jimmy inside of him. Jimmy jr stopped and put two fingers in front of gene. Gene started to suck on them without anyone to tell him to. Then Jimmy stuck the fingers inside gene. twisting up inside gene and giving slight scissoring motions all while gene was moaning both in pain and pleasure. Gene was hot with lust burning inside him. when jimmy was ready he stuck his dick inside gene first the tip then with every thrust came an inch then another. gene was moaning loudly. jimmy jr kept thrusting faster and faster he never felt this good. genes walls were getting abused. jimmy then again started jerking of gene again moaning getting louder. "I--m about t--to come again gene!" "cum in my ass jimmy!" jimmy them let his seed inside gene. Jimmy Jr's hand was covered in Gene's jizz so he decided to stick his fingers inside gene again mixing both seeds together then putting his fingers in front of gene. gene started to lick his and Jimmy Jr's cum off the hand. jimmy jr then turned him around and kissed gene cum swapping. When the kissing stoped both gene and Jimmy jr were tired and feel asleep together jimmy jr spooning gengene. Gene thought to himself _this was a great surprise._

 **Hi everyone thanks for reading my story there weren't many Gene x jimmy fanfiction so i decided to make one to**


End file.
